Late at Night
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Ginny Weasley, that is the definition of Toxic Beauty. For Hogwarts Online. Rated T for sexual references and bad language.


**I am not proud of this, but I wanted to post it anyway. So I hope you enjoy. For Prompt of the day "Toxic Beauty".**

**Thank you to my Beta PinkRose14 and Steven for their awesome editing skills. **

**Late at Night**

She can't be touched, yet she displays herself to be. She is not allowed to be kissed, yet when she wants to it is hard to say no. She is irresistible, but forbidden, is that what makes her so tempting? She is a toxic Beauty, I know she is bad for me but with every move she draws me closer. Once again I have to hide my feelings when she walks into the room. She is wearing her short black cocktail dress. It brushes across her leg as she wanders into the room and I can't help but stare, shuffling to hide my lust. I quickly glance away and around the room scared someone has noticed.

It is just me, her and her two friends, Hermione and Luna, who she is going out with tonight. I have now forgotten my reasoning for being in the room. I was sure moments ago I was reading a paper. Then again I am also sure that Harry and Ron had been in the room not long ago. I looked around quickly to find my paper again which was strangely sitting on the floor beside my chair. I must of dropped it by mistake. I resumed reading while the girls laughed away. Then they were gone. I watched as the red haired beauty wiggled her butt as she walked and kept watching until the swish of her dress had rounded the corner.

I sighed and lay the paper down on my lap, covering my crime. The images of the youngest Weasley were replaying in my head. Thankfully I was distracted by the sweet smell of a meal and Molly bellowing from the kitchen. It was easy to slip into the kitchen undetected, yet today proved to be a challenge. A pair of wandering eyes caught me as I slipped into the kitchen and sat down. Remus, a good friend, a helpful human, a nosey werewolf, then persisted to get up and sit down next to me. He smiled and gestured down to under the table a cheeky smile on my face that made me blush a shade that would put Ginny's hair to shame. Her beautiful, long red hair, that shimmered-

"What got you excited?" the nosey werewolf laughed interrupting me. I turned away, the cheeky bastard was making me think about her more. He laughed harder at his own joke and hit my back playfully.

"If you like the way your face looks, I suggest going away," I sneered. This was all starting to frustrate me.

"I have never liked my face anyway," my good friend smiled leaning back in his seat. I sighed and turned back clearly going to ignore him yet that just made him happier. "My dear friend, maybe you should 'help' yourself," he giggled at me. I growled and bared my teeth, a skill which I can't seem to stop after spending so long as a dog. Remus wrapped his arm around me which instantly deflated my excitement.

"You can stop now it's gone," I sneered. He looked at me a bit shocked then smiled a cheeky smile which was never good.

"Lily?" he asked, nothing, I knew what he was doing, trying to create a reaction out of me by injecting all the names of the people I had been with recently. "Molly? Luna? Katie? Hermione? James? Arthur? Ginny? The Twins? Tonks? Remus?" he reeled off names and unfortunately my excitement had returned. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I really hope it is not me or Tonks, I don't think you are gay with all the fun you had in school," he said clicking his tongue then he smiled. "It's Ginny," he whispered. I nodded there was no point in hiding it I had started thinking about her. Everything from the beautiful red of her hair to the soft complexion of her thighs. Remus barked with laughter causing a few people to look around. I hid my head and everyone shrugged it off clearly assuming we were up to our old tricks.

"You are so fucked, or in the other form, not," he laughed and I sighed.

"I know," I sighed and fiddled with my food. "I think I might drown my sorrows in a Fire Whiskey and the paper," I said and Remus smiled.

"Or you could come with me to the Leaky Cauldron?" Remus suggested. I shook my head and after finishing my food left for the front room again. I took my paper back up and resumed reading, where was I again? Let's see, I read about the new minister then about a bad bout of Red Caps in a Muggle- Ginny's legs are so amazing. Well I guess I know where I am up to.

It was hours later when the girls came home. Luna and Hermione were yelling as they entered the front room and when they saw me they smiled and started dancing, which was strange. Ginny came in after them. She looked some what sober and she ushered the girls out of the room.

"Go to bed I will be there soon," she said softly and then fell onto the couch removing her shoes. I couldn't help but look over the paper and watch her remove the straps from her delicate ankles. She lay back in the chair and sighed.

"Unless you are drinking those girls are hard work," she sighed and looked over at me, her beautiful blue eyes relaxing on me.

"I thought you were drinking too," I said moving uncomfortably and acting as if I was uninterested.

"You can't apparate and drink," she giggled. I knew that, but something about her made you forget everything. I nodded and continued to look over my paper even though hours ago I had given up and instead spent my time thinking about her. It was the dress she was wearing. It was different to anything else she ever wore. Much more revealing, it barely covered half her thighs to start with, then cut low down her chest, it left extremely little to the imagination. Her hair was up, which always made her look more sophisticated. She had a shallow layer of make up on which was more the enough to show her as beautiful, not that she needed make up for that. As far as jewellery went all she had was a thin black chocker chain around her neck. She looked absolutely amazing, which made her all the more alluring. She crossed her legs on the couch clearly assuming I would continue talking.

"Was it fun anyway?" I asked setting my paper over my lap.

"I guess so, Hermione and Luna got a lot of attention from a lot of men. Not that it phased them, even though they have boyfriends. I had to pull them away a few times so they wouldn't regret anything. I must admit it made me feel awfully lonely," she sighed. I couldn't believe my ears how could no one hit on someone as amazing as Ginny.

"I can't believe that," I blurted out and instantly regretted it. She looked up at me from under her lashes with a small sad smile on her lips.

"It's true. I guess I just don't light up the room as much as they do," she said in a shaky voice. I felt so sorry for her she was defenceless and hurt.

"You light up my room," I said under my breath and Ginny smile softly clearly having heard it in the complete silence in the room.

"Your just saying that to be nice," she said still smiling.

"I mean it Ginny, you are so beautiful," I said lamely. After that everything went quickly, way to quickly. She moved off the couch towards me and leaned in, the smell of her perfume was intoxicating and it was hard to tell her no. She leant her perfect lips in and placed them softly against mine. The kiss was soft at first but only at first as she started to move into me I gripped onto her body as if it was my life source. She held onto my neck tightly and I was quickly standing pulling her against me, which made kissing harder as she was quite a bit shorter then me. So I did the best thing I could think of, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. This kiss got harder and more intense and before I knew it we were in my bedroom lying on my bed kissing. Yet neither of us stopped it.

When the sun rose and glared into my face I shot up looking around my empty room. It felt like a dream, yet I was completely naked and I could still smell her against my pillow. The night had been amazing, a special moment. I knew that it would not continue but to share that special moment with her was worth every second in misery.

Coming down to breakfast felt awkward. I couldn't help but feel like everyone knew. But when I saw Ginny look at me out of the corner of her eye and smile I instantly knew everything was ok, she just had that affect on me. I decided to sit across from her, it made looking at her harder to detect to a wandering eye. It meant, however, that I over heard their conversation.

"So how was your night out?" Ron asked sitting down and placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Good, we didn't see much of Ginny though," Hermione sighed and looked over at Ginny who was blushing.

"How come?" Harry asked placing his arm around Luna.

"Well she spent most of the night with a horde of guys around," Luna giggled and leant into Harry. Ginny looked over at me under her lashes and smiled.

"I told you," she said to the girls but kept her stunning blue eyes on me. "I always get what I want," she smirked. I couldn't help but feel some what proud of her. She was the entire definition of Toxic Beauty, and she had me completely hooked.


End file.
